Queen of Hearts
by XxxDemonicRaidxxX
Summary: Itachi has an odd proposition for our blonde kitsune. Will he accept? And stray from the friend filled path he has already chosen, for one filled with power? And what happens when his love rejects him? Yaoi, Shonen-ai ect... pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" A blonde boy screamed into the darkness of his apartment. A dark figure stood before him.

"I am here for you, Naruto-kun." The older mans cloak brushed the hardwood floor as he walked toward the blonde.

"No I will not let you take the Kyuubi from me!!" The screams he had bellowed turned his throat raw.

"We do not want the kyuubi anymore, we want you. You have much more potential and control then the nine tails ever did." The raven haired mand brushed his calloused fingers across the kitsunes soft cheek. This act caused him to become shaken. "Join the Akatsuki Naruto-kun. We can give you more kindness and respect then this filth of a village ever could." He gave the boy a moment to think.

"I-I-" Naruto couldn't mutter a word as the shock set in. The taller figures blood red eyes pierced his, it looked almost like his childhood friend's. But, there was something there. Something that Sasuke had never held. And, even though he could not realize what it was, it would be almost comforting. Of course, it would be comforting if the eyes didn't belong to a mass murderer.

"I will give you exactly 24 hours. Until then, Naruto-kun." A sigh of relief escaped the blondes lips as the figure made his way through the opened window. Would he want to go to the Akatsuki? Would he take the chance of betrayal? Naruto thought about this for a while. Until finally making his descision. He would tell his secret love his feelings, and if he rejected him, he would leave. But, if he accepted him, he would stay. Easy enough.

If only he knew a way to tell Sasuke he loved him.

* * *

The day went on as usual for a certain blonde haired boy. And his long training ended as he fell to the ground in exaustion. A small smile filed with sadness placed itself upon his lips. How would he chose now? In less then two hours as well. A small breeze carressed Naruto's tan skin.

"Would he love me if I told him?" Naruto asked himself. And he was shocked when a raven haired male answered him.

"Love who, dobe?" Naruto jumped in surprise.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Don't sneak up on me like that." Sasuke just 'hn'ed, and restated his question.

"Who do you love, dobe?" Naruto shook his head. Smiling he said.

"Sakura-chan. Of course." Saasuke looked annoyed.

"You're lying. You said the word 'him', so who do you like?"

"I told you! Sakura-chan!" Sasuke grabbed the scruff of the blondes collar and pushed him up into a tree.

"Stop lying dobe. Just tell me who you like!" Sasuke was beyond annoyed now. He was just plain pissed.

"Why are you so desperate to figure out who I like?! You would have never cared before!" Sasuke responded by pushing Naruto into the tree even more. That would no doubt, leave a bruise. Naruto groaned from the pain. "Fine! I'll tell you! I like you, okay?! I fucking like, you!"

Sasuke was completely taken aback. He dropped Naruto, backing away slowly. Naruto fell to his hands and knees from the lack of support. The blonde looked up. A felling of hurt swelled up inside of him, and it clearly was shown in his sky blue eyes.

"Sa-su-ke." Naruto stuttered slowly. He tried to get up and walk toward his raven haired love, but the other walked backward.

"Don't touch me, you fag! I never want to see you again!" And with that, Sasuke poofed away in a blind rage. That night, Naruto walked home crying his shattered heart out.

Two hours later

Itachi landed in Naruto's empty room. He had expected to see the blonde kitsune there waiting for him; or a couple of ANBU. But instead he was welcomed by sobs coming from the other room. The raven walked into what seemed to be the bathroom, only to find a sobbing blonde boy with bleeding wrists.

Though Itachi did not show it, he was nearly in shock. He had never imagined the boy to resort to this under any circumstances. It went against everything he stood for. But, he sat, bleeding on the bathroom floor. Itachi mentally sighed. Walking over to the sink, he reached for the first aid kit. He soon found the gauze, and tried to wrap them around the bleeding boy's wounds, but Naruto jerked his arms away from him.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a voice that nearly broke the Uchiha's heart.

"You are an asset to the Akatsuki, we can not have you dying on us can we?" Naruto sniffed and nodded a shaky 'no'. He handed his arms over to the Uchiha, so he could tend to the wounds. "What did you use to cut yourself?" Itachi asked. He would no doubt have to report this to the leader, pein.

"My-my nails." A shaky voice replied. Itachi could tell that Naruto was holding back the urge to cry even more. Naruto bit his lip and tried to focus on the Uchiha infront of him. Only to see if he would try to attack him or not, of course. Naruto only watched as the stoic Uchiha Itachi wrapped the bandage around his arm. Itachi noticed that Naruto was biting his lip aswell.

"Naruto, do you know what it means to 'bite your lip'?" Naruto nodded.

"To not say something." Itachi nodded in confirmation.

"Then what are you not saying?" Naruto shook his head.

"N-nothing." Itachi let it go, of course being one not to talk he had observed alot in his line of work. And he knew by now that when he kitsune's breath was shaky, it meant that he was lying. Of course the boy was so good at hiding this fact, that Itachi could barely sense the uneven in and outtakes, of breath.

"I am all finished, Naruto-kun. Are you ready to leave now?" Naruto nodded, pasting a large grin on his face. Itachi would believe that he was actually happy, if it were not for the fact that he had dry tears on his cheeks. The raven 'hn'ed and jumped out of the window, Naruto closely in tow.

That was a silent night for konoha.

* * *

- This broken soul calls out for you,  
And you answer  
I will find the redemption in your voice  
If you just call my broken name

A/N: TBC... maybe

Okay, so I started another fanfic. It was something that was burning itself into my skull. So I had to to stop the writers headache I get... Yeah. So I gues you should be happy. Be happy!! - so, anway. I might not update until I'm a good way into both of my other stories. But if I have time, I might update before that. Thnx! And remember

This button. Likes to be pushed.

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

Dee: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very depressed lately and have become happier only because of my Bestest Friend ever!! Yayz!

Naruto: She's only saying that cause her friend got her flip flops from hot topic with studs on them.

Dee: Hey! Am Not!! sticks tongue out It's also 'cause I'm goin' to Six Flags!! I got to skip school Friday because of it too!!

Naruto: Bring me? chibi tears

Dee: Must resist. Cuteness. AHHH!! glomps Naruto Of course I'll take you!!

Naruto: HA! Beat that Sasuke-teme!! victory sign

Also: There will be a poll for the pairings. Anything is acceptable. Yaoi, Yuri, het. What ever. Have fun D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Misashi Kishimoto has yet to pass the rights down to me tear

* * *

A knock was heard through the thoroughly abused door so many have hit.

"Naruto?!" Sakura, yelled with anger placed on the edge of her voice. "Naruto! Open up it's me, Sakura!" This was starting to get annoying. First, Naruto didn't show up for training. They had all assumed that he had slept in, it would not be the first time. Secondly, she was forced to go and wake him up because her pervert of a teacher was too lazy, and Sasuke seemed to be on bad terms as of that day, well worse terms then usual. And now, the dolt wasn't opening his door.

A creak was heard through the empty apartment as the door opened noisily.

"Hello?" sakura asked into the darkness of the apartment. Nothing was out of place, except Naruto seemed to have already left. Sakura groaned in annoyance, just assuming that Naruto had left for the bridge already. Sighing, she made her way back to Kakashi and Sasuke.

* * *

With Naruto

Collapsing gently in a bed of leaves, high in a tree, Naruto soundly fell alseep. He and Itachi had been running non-stop since he left Konoha, and the exhaustion was setting in. It seemed Itachi was also getting weary from all of the running, an had also fallen asleep a few meters away from Naruto, in a sitting position. Snores were lightly heard throughout the forest that day.

Itachi mentally sighed. He could clearly hear the Kyuubi holders snores through the brush. And being a Konoha ninja, he was trained to awaken at the slightest sound. And sadly, the snoring was keeping him semi-consious. Another mental sigh escaped Itachi's proverbial lips as he tried to bear through the rest of the day with the annoyance burning through his ears.

* * *

An extremely angry "What?!" was heard through Konoha. The hokage was mad again, and everybody had to know it. "Well where is he?" Tsunade was more then angry at Team 7 in front of her; she was pissed off.

Kakashi stepped past his students, toward the enraged 5Th Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama. We have reason to believe Uzumaki Naruto, of team 7 has been kidnapped." Started Kakashi oddly formal. "There were no signs of struggle, other then the bathroom. We also have reason to believe that Uzumaki Naruto has, as my students already know, been raped.(1) It seems that a member of the Akatsuki raped him, was beaten and regrouped to capture him. Which was successful." Tsunade bit her lip in an effort to hold back the tears. When Tsunade heard the word rape she completely lost it inside of her mind.

"Kakashi, Sakura, you may leave. Uchiha. You stay." Tsunade croaked out, waving her hand as if to say it was alright to leave.

Kakashi nodded, before walking out of the room, Sakura in tow.

"Uchiha. please bring him back." Tsunade whispered hoarsely. "Please, pleas bring him back. He's all I have left. Please." Sasuke nodded silently, before walking away. What else could he do? The 5th hokage had just begged him to bring his ex-best friend back from the Akatsuki. Sighing, he made his way back to the Uchiha manor. Where was the Dobe? Sasuke needed to talk to him about the night before.

Sasuke wasn't thinking when he said that. It was completely irrational to scream at him in his face for who he likes, and then call him a fag. It was unfair to Naruto. He didn't deserve it.

As Sasuke slept, he dreamt dreams of the night before. They were haunting him. Telling him what he did wrong. It was unbearable until Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

The Akatsuki was surprisingly welcoming to a Bijuu. It nearly made him resent himself for rejecting the group for so long. Deidara, the other blonde who also happened to look like a transvestite, and him ha alot in common. Although Naruto didn't say 'un' at the end of every sentence, he did say dattebayo. And, they both held a deep hatred for blonde jokes.

Sasori... well. He didn't know much about him. And, when he patted him on the back, he gave him splinters.

Kisame, after the whole blue hair, blue skin, fish-man thing. He was a pretty good guy who held a similar type of humor and love of pranks.

Itachi, was just like Sasuke in almost every way and form. It was a little heart wrenching.

The others he had not yet seen, they all were on missions... or dead. And, he had yet to meet the leader, Pein. He and his partner were finishing a mission and would be back within two days time.

So life at the Akatsuki was so far preety good. Kisame, Deidara and Naruto loved pranking Itachi and Sasori just too see their faces. It was utterly hilarious.

TBC...

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short. I have terrible writers block. My other stories will be up as soon as possible. Promise.

-Devin


End file.
